0oImachizukio0
by Ms. Kinky
Summary: -respondeme, ¿hasta donde llegarias por la persona que amas?-pregunto serio el pelinegro-...asi tenga que dar mis deseos y mi esperanza jamas le abandonare no importa el que-respondio seguro el menor logrando sacar una media sonrisa del mayor-bien...


**Advertencias: bueno no tengo que decirles que contiene incesto y yaoi ya que si están aquí es por que les gusta, si son fans de Winry por favor no lo lean ya que no le pinta nada bueno aquí. Arigatou.**

**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece si fuera así Alphonse jamás hubiera perdido su cuerpo y Edward haría cositas malas con el xD.**

**Cuando las miradas se cruzan….**

_Mi nombre es Alphonse Elric tengo 23 años y trabajo en el hospital de la familia llamado __**"**__Shingetsu" aunque este es uno de los otros tres hospitales de nuestra familia, los otros tres son "Mikatsuki" "Imachizuki" "Mangetsu"__;se que se han de preguntar de cómo hacer terminado mi carrera tan rápido y es que desde pequeño fui un genio a los trece años me graduaba de secundaria y a los dieciséis de preparatoria, termine de estudiar medicina a los veinte años y saliendo me metí a trabajar en el hospital en realidad mis senseis y sempais se sorprenden mucho ya que soy el medico mas chico que ha habido, mi especialidad en la medicina es la veterinaria amo a los animales, los gatos son mi adoración tenia uno en casa pero por varias circunstancias se tuvo que mudar por un tiempo a la casa de mi mejor amiga __Scieszka__, ¿que porque circunstancias se tuvo que ir? bueno esas circunstancias tiene nombre y aspecto y créanme aunque al principio parecía que seria fácil vivir con el me di cuenta que estaba en un error y mas si tenemos diferentes costumbres, mi vida paso de ser aburrida y monótona a ajetreada y excitante bueno primero tendré que platicarles como nos conocimos y el porque dejo que este ser que vino a cambiar mi estilo de vida permanezca a mi lado._

_Ese día había trabajado hasta muy tarde, lo único que deseaba era poder llegar a casa, tomar un baño para relajarme y después dormir todo el día, si la sola idea de dormir todo el día era reconfortante bueno eso era lo que yo pensaba pero no lo que el destino pensaba para mi…_

Un ruido saco al castaño de sus pensamientos, volteo a su espalda mas no vio nada, ahora que se fijaba bien las calles estaban desiertas, eso le hiso entrar en pánico _"un ladrón" _fue lo primero que pensó, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo…lo vio enfrente de el…una criatura enorme que fácilmente mediría los 2 metros, su peludo cuerpo era de un color albino, al subir su mirada se cruzo con los de la criatura sus ojos negro-rojizo…tan hipnotizan tés, un escalofrió paso por toda su columna y un miedo le invadió, dio un paso hacia atrás y otro, pero por mas que se alejaba este se acercaba mas, dio la media vuelta y se hecho a correr todo lo que sus piernas le daban, al voltear la vista lo vio a unos metros atrás de el con una velocidad grandiosa, trato de perderlo al dar la vuelta en un callejón y después de unos cuantos minutos de carrera se sintió aliviado al ver a unas cuadras su departamento, volvió la vista a su espalda y no vio la cosa que lo seguía pero eso no fue suficiente para que parara, al tratar de acelerar la velocidad tropezó, al levantarse su tobillo dolio pero no se detuvo, volvió a mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de y nuevamente emprendió su marcha al edificio entrando en el, apresurándose a apretar el botón del elevador y entrando cuando las puertas se hubieron abierto y cerrado al pasar se permitió respirar tranquilamente, cuando ya hubo llegado a su piso saco la llave de su pantalón y abrió la puerta de su departamento entrando en el, cerro la puerta, encendió la luz, dejo su abrigo en el perchero y su maletín al lado, y al entrar al salón se congelo al ver esa criatura dentro, no supo en que momento se volvió todo oscuro solo sintió como era levantado…

-mmm…- ,sentía como algo rasposo y mojado recorría su mejilla, entonces los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos golpearon su mente, eso hiso que se levantara de golpe y viendo frente a el a la cosa que lo estaba siguiendo, no se movió, no grito, estaba en shock ese monstro estaba a unos centímetros de el había empezado a acercársele haciéndolo retroceder llegando al limite del sillón, estaba acorralado, cerro los ojos esperando el ataque pero en lugar de eso sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, abrió los ojosy observo lo que ese ser hacia _"el…el m-me lame"_, vio como el can se recostaba en su regazo, al ver que no podría hacer nada teniéndolo arriba de el lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle la nuca, al empezar a agarrar confianza se aventuro mas abajo, pero al pasar su mano por el lomo del animal sintió húmedo al observar vio una mancha rojiza esto hizo que se alarmara, se observo la mano y vio lo mismo _"es…es s-sangre" _,Alphonse -(como se llamaba el castaño)- observo la herida y vio que no era muy profunda pero si no se le atendía podría infectarse así que agarrando al can-(que por lo que veía eso parecía)- lo guio hasta el cuarto de baño lo dejo hay y regreso con un pequeño botiquin, recostó a la bestia y con un poco de dificultad empezó a rasurar la parte de la herida para tener mejor visión, ya hubo quitado el pelo del campo observo el corte, desinfecto y cerro la herida, esto ultimo con dificultad ya que la bestia no dejaba de moverse, vendo la herida, guardando todo, después se cambio y recostó en su cama tratando de calmarse_ "demasiadas emociones en un día"_ cuando estaba apunto de perderse en el mundo de Morfeo sintió como el costado derecho se movia, abrió los ojos y observo como el can se recostaba a su lado cabiendo apenas ya que la cama era pequeña, no supo porque pero le dieron ganas de abrasarle y se acerco mas a el para sentir su calor al recostar su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro su peludo cuerpo le hiso cosquillas en la nariz mas no se alejo _"hace cosquillas pero es muy cómodo y pachoncito" _, escucho un tintineo y observo el cuello, tenia un collar con grabado Edward. -así que, así es como te llamas eh?...Edward, no se escucha tan mal-,trato de quitárselo para observarlo mejor pero no pudo y mejor dejo el dije en su lugar y se abrazo por completo al can, en un movimiento brusco de Edward, Alphonse callo de bruces al suelo, al intentar pararse su tobillo se quejo. -mier…-,_"lo había olvidado"_ , con tanto ajetreo olvido su tobillo lastimado pero este no se había olvidado de el, apoyándose en la cama y con un poco de ayuda de Edward se subió a esta y se quito las calcetas observando el hinchazón se dio unos masajes para tratar de bajarlo, después de un rato hacer los masajes el dolor empezaba a pasar y el hinchazón a bajar, se puso un ungüento que tenia en una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama, tomo una venda y se la puso todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de Edward, ya terminado se recostó otra ves en la cama , volviéndose Edward a acurrucar a su lado.

-sabes ahora que lo veo no eres tan malo como aparentas, en realidad pareces un pequeño cachorro jejeje-, se mofo Alphonse pero al ver la cara de Edward su risa se esfumo- me pregunto que ¿clase de animal eres?, aunque no creo que lo seas tienes apariencia de uno pero también humana-y ¿si tal vez eres uno de esos experimento como en los que salen en las películas y se escapan de sus jaulas porque sus creadores los tratan mal? –, Edward ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo de lo que el castaño hablaba-, ¡je! creo que veo mucha televisión ¿ne? bueno mejor durmamos.

Alphonse se termino por acomodar en el regazo de Ed y este le abrazo- ¡buenas noches Edward!.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol ya había salido y sus cálidos rayos deban de lleno en la cara del castaño obligándolo a volver de la inconsciencia.

-mmmmgh…-, gruño tratándose de tapar mas con la sabana, se acurruco mas hacia el cálido cuerpo, tan suave, tan… _"Un momento..." _se levanto rápido, observando al desnudo cuerpo al lado suyo, se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de una bestia peluda se encontraba un chico, se sobresalto al ver como el otro ser empezaba a despertarse.

-am… ¿qu-quien eres tu?-pregunto avergonzado Al y es que el chico se había levantado haciendo que la sabana cayera y mostrara su desnudes _"no esta nada mal… ¿pero que? deja de pensar estupideces…pero es que…no concéntrate"_.

-¿ha?-, el chico le observo, y después de unos segundos se le ilumino la cara lanzándosele encima.- ¡wua!.

Alphonse trato de alejarle pero el rubio lo abrazo fuertemente inmovilizándolo, trato de luchar pero después de un rato se dio por vencido y se quedo quieto. Ahora que se fijaba bien el chico era rubio de cabello largo y le caía por los hombros, sus ojos dorados y tan atrayentes, sus músculos estaban bien marcados pero no llegaba a lo exagerado, el rubio lamio la cara de Alphonse, parando en sus labios.

-haaaaaaa!!!-, su grito sobresalto al chico haciendo que aflojara su agarre y lográndose sacar salió corriendo directo al baño donde se encerró.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas de lo sucedido y no se escuchaba ninguna actividad en la habitación

-¿se abra ido?-, abrió un poco la puerta pero no vio nada. Decidido salió a inspeccionar pero no vio nada, escucho un ruido en la cocina se fue a asomar y lo que vio casi le provoca un infarto; su cocina estaba destruida literalmente y en el centro de esta el chico anterior lleno de quien sabe que cosas. Después de recomponerse de su post-ataque cardiaco, trato de que la cocina quedara un poco mas decente recogiendo unas cosas inútilmente; todo esto bajo la mirada del rubio, después de ver que el esfuerzo fue en vano se dirigió hacia el rubio con una mirada severa provocando que el rubio bajara su mirada y se encogiera asustado.

-como un perrito regañado-, murmuro Al, pero aun así no cambio su expresion- ¿Quién eres tu y que haces en mi departamento?.

-am... ¿podrías primero dejar que me bañe y prestarme un poco de ropa? Es que no tengo-, dijo apenado el chico y con un pequeño sonrojo.

Alphonse observo detenidamente al rubio y efectivamente no tenia ropa y esto le provoco un sonrojo, tomándolo de la mano lo guio hacia el baño-toma una toalla para que te seques y un poco de ropa, te espero afuera–, diciendo eso se salió y dejo al rubio allí. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente jamás había hecho nada por nadie y ahora llegaba este chico que ni había visto en su vida y le ayudaba, era como si algo le impulsara a hacerlo como con Edward _"Edward"_ recordó también tenia que preguntarle al chico si lo había visto y porque el apareció en su cama en lugar de Edward, después de un rato salió el pelirrubio cambiado, se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

-¿y bien?-, cuestiono Al.

-yo…hum…gomenasia por causar tantos destrozos-, murmuro el pelirrubio.

-esta bien, pero respóndeme, ¿Cómo te llamas? además ¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar a mi casa?.

-…yo...hum soy Edward la bestia con la que dormiste anoche-, respondió un tanto nervioso por como pudiera reaccionar.

-…… jajaja que buen chiste-, valla el chico si era gracioso.

-te lo he dicho soy Edward.

-no eso es imposible Edward era un animal o bueno algo así en cambio tu eres un chico-, explico ya un poco enojado Al pensando que el chico le tomaba el pelo.

-bueno es algo difícil de explicar además mira-, dijo mostrando su collar, el mismo que traía la criatura la noche pasada-vez soy yo es…un poco difícil de explicar pero….

-espera tratas de decirme que tu…eres Edward ¿la criatura con la que dormí anoche?-, pregunto incrédulo Alphonse, volviendo a repetir lo que el rubio decía.

-si-, respondió con simpleza.

-vale, lo he comprobado estas loco, ¡¿Cómo una animal se puede transformar en una persona?! Es totalmente ¡imposible!-, grito Al enojado, si el chico creía que le tomaría el pelo esta muy equivocado.

-como dije es difícil de explicar, además no me creerías, nadie lo hace-, dijo un poco triste.

Alphonse se sintió mal al ver la cara ensombrecida del chico así que tratando de arreglarlo un poco dijo-bueno, y si fueras Edward no deberías tener algo que te caracterice a parte de tu collar, digo para saber que eres con quien dormir anoche.

Edward al escuchar eso se sintió mejor, le empezaba a creer-bueno ¿con esto basta?-, dijo para luego sacar unas graciosas y esponjosas orejitas albinas de su cabeza y un rabo del mismo color de su parte trasera.

-pero que….-, se sorprendió Al-valla esto si que es sorprendente, bueno pero aun así como un humano puedo convertirse en eso-, pregunto curioso Al.

Edward se sintió feliz de que le creyera y enseguida le explico o al menos eso intento ya que él tampoco tenía idea-, bueno no se muy bien, en realidad no recuerdo mucho, solo partes un laboratorio y extrañas personas rodeándome.

-ha eres…eres…como decía Wrath que se llamaban así ¿un licántropo?-, pregunto curioso.

-am…algo así, solo que no pierdo el control de mi mente ni de mi cuerpo-explico y agrego algo mas-en realidad no fue una coincidencia que nos hallamos encontrado anoche, yo te buscaba, bueno mi instinto decía que tenia que encontrarte a si que le hice caso a mi instinto, se que el recuerdo se perdió con los demás olvidados pero no dejo de pensar que se que te visto en algún lugar.

-bueno en realidad yo nunca te había visto, mi mente nunca olvida un rostro-dijo seguro- me estas confundiendo con alguien mas-, contesto.

-no yo se que eras tu aunque un poco mas pequeño y con el pelo corto.

-bueno yo lo tuve corto hasta cuando cumplí los 10 años, pero yo no estaba aquí, vivía en Alemania junto con mi madre y primo.

-…-, Edward no dijo nada solo se quedo pensando, en eso un ruido lo saca de su nube. (_gurr...) _

_-_etto…quieres comer algo-, pregunto Al rojo por la vergüenza y es que desde ayer no había comido nada.

_(gurr…)_

Ahora era Edward quien estaba rojo ya que a el también le hacia falta comer algo-am si claro.

-bien entonces ven-, dijo Al.

Sentó a Edward en una de las sillas que se hallaban en la barra que conectaba a la cocina con el comedor.

-que te gustaría comer-, pregunto Al.

-mmm…no se, lo que prepares estará bien-, contesto Edward.

-¿ramen estará bien?-, volvió a preguntar.

-hai-, contesto feliz Edward y es que el ramen era su debilidad.

-Edward-kun, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-, pregunto Al con una poco de mas confianza, mientras que ponía a hervir el agua con el ramen.

-si-, contesto Edward.

-¿Por qué estabas herido?.

-a yo no recuerdo-, fue la respuesta de Edward, aunque Alphonse noto mentira en ella pero prefirió dejarlo así, después de calentar y ponerlo en los respectivos paquetes se sentó junto a Edward.

-pero por favor no me digas Edward-kun solo Edward por favor-, pidió con una sonrisa comensando a comer su ramen.

-esta bien-, respondió Alphonse avergonzado.

-¿yo podría vivir en tu casa por un tiempo?-, pregunto apenado Edward.

-am...etto...si claro...solo por un tiempo ¿vale?-, dijo de la misma manera Alphonse.

-arigatou-, respondió con una sonrisa terminando su comida.

_Si en ese momento hubiera sabido lo que mas adelante me esperaba jamás le hubiera dejado entrar a mi vida o al menos eso hubiera pensado en un pasado, ya que ahora sin el mi vida jamás hubiera tenido sentido._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno espero que les alla gustado nos vemos....

**Shingetsu-luna nueva**

**Mikatsuki-cuarto creciente**

**Imachizuki-cuarto menguante**

**Mangetsu-luna llena**

**Sensei-maestro**

**Sempai-superior**

**Gomenasai-lo siento**

**Arigatou-gracias**


End file.
